Popotan - Two Little Kids, An Unseeable Future
by KiKiKaiKai
Summary: Ai has invited Daichi and Asuka to their mansion for this night. When Mii is playing with Daichi in her room, Daichi kisses her, both not expecting it. Daichi and Mii are both confused. Are they truly in love? Can they be in a relationship?


This is my very first fanfic, it's about Popotan~! Please don't be too critical, and I love this pairing btw 3

'' is for THOUGHTS~!

I don't want to exaggerate some parts because that'd basically lose the plot of the story. ;

- An Unseeable Future

It was another normal day in the mansion that Ai, Mai, Mii and Mea lived in, in the time period of about 1972. That is the same time period when Daichi was a young boy!

Mii was inside her home, aswell as Mai and Mea. Mii and Mai had both already arrived from school, while Ai was assumingly either still in her school teaching, or on her way back to the mansion.

As for the exact location, well, Mii was enjoying a hot cup of tea that Mea had served to her, while Mai was working on a drawing for her class. "I can't wait for Ai-chan to get home, there's sooo much I want to tell her about today!" Mii said in a rather jolly voice.

"First, I'll tell her about a new animal I saw in the schoolyard today! And then, and then-" Mii was stopped by Mai. "Alright, alright, can't it wait for when she actually comes? You don't have to shout it out loud, I can't draw with all that noise on me..."

"But I have to, so that I can remember what I'm going to tell her! And what're you drawing, by the way?" Mii said, curiously walking over to Mai. She took a peek at Mai's drawing pad. Mai looked at Mii. "Hey, I can't draw if you're right on top of me, Mii-chan.", Mai said to her. "I'm not even that close to you! You don't want me here, do you?" Mii said, frowning.

"I-I never said that, just don't get too close!" Mai raised her voice up a little. "H-hey, don't get so high and mighty a-all of a sudden!" Mii snatched Mai's drawing pad into her hands. "Let me just take a look, please?" Mii asked innocently. "Hey, you don't just snatch it away from me!" Mai got up, annoyed. Mii quickly began to run around the table, looking at Mai's drawing while Mai was chasing her.

"Come back with that, come back with that right now! I didn't say you can take it!" Mai continued to chase Mii around the table, while Mii was giggling and looking at the drawing. "Ohhh Mai-chan, you drew yourself so flat-chested! Pettanko, pettanko~!"

"I'd rather that you two wouldn't run around too much.. you'd fall." Mea advised to the two girls, who still continued to run around the table, until Mii tripped over a carpet... "U-uwaaa-" ...and then fell onto the floor, her face smudged into Mai's drawing. Mai then fell on top of Mii, hinting some pain in her voice. "U-uuuggghhh..."

Mea shook her head. "And they don't listen anyways.." Then, as she heard the doorbell ring, Mea turned around and walked to the door. "Who is there?", she asked politely.

"It's Ai-chan~ I've brung a visitor~ Mea-chan, please open it for us~" And Mea did as she was told, opening the door so that Ai could come in.

Ai walked into the mansion, as Daichi and Asuka followed out behind her. Mai leaned herself up and then slowly got off of Mii, then turns to Ai. "Oh..."

"Oh, did you two get into a little squabble again~?" Ai giggled, as it wasn't much of a worry to her. Mai then replied back with, "Yes, because she took my drawing pad that I was working on!" then pointing to Mii. Mii then stood up with the drawing pad in her hands, removing her face off. Mai ran over to the drawing pad, then snatched it away. "Is it okay, is it okay?! Phew, it's okay." Mai sighed in relief.

"So these are your sisters, Ai-sensei?" Asuka asked to Ai. Ai only gave Asuka a nod, but it should have been enough to say anyways. Mii looks at Asuka, then to Ai, then to Daichi. Once she looked at Daichi, her face lit up happily.

"It's plushy-cheeeeks~!" Mii ran over to Daichi happily and clinged to him. She rubbed her face beside Daichi's face. Daichi was confused, blushing at her. Mii chanted, "Plushy, plushy, plushy-cheeks is backk~~ Or should I say, Daichi~? I didn't forget your name, plushy-cheeks~" Mii giggled.

Asuka giggled at Daichi. "So you must have a lot do with her, hmm~?" Daichi widened his eyes, blushing harder then looking at Asuka. "I-it's nothing like that at all! Stop that!" Mii stopped rubbing her cheeks next to Daichi's, but still clung onto Daichi, who didn't even attempt to remove her off. Mii hopped off on her own anyways.

"I'm so happy to see you. Anyways, welcome back Ai!" Mai said very energetically.

"Thank you so much. Today was a very fun day as usual. Now, who's ready for dinner?"

Everyone was cheering on that they were ready to have dinner. Ai smiled. "Mea, if you don't mind..." Mea nodded to Ai, replying with "Yes, I'll be happy to cook for you all." And then everyone walked towards the kitchen.

-After a while... once Mea has finished cooking and had served dinner to everyone.. they begin to eat!

And as Mii promised earlier, she went on to tell Ai every bit of her day once something wasn't in her mouth at that minute. "Ai-chan, Ai-chan, Ai-chan! Today, today in school, we were in the schoolyard.. and then.. I saw.. I saw a Blue Jay! It was soo cool and rare! It was really shiny!" Ai smiled. "That's great, Mii-chan. It's true, you don't really see them around these days."

"Pardon me, but, what is a Blue Jay?" Daichi asked Ai, curiously. Ai replied with, "Well, a Blue Jay is a type of bird, Daichi-kun. Not often found in Japan."

"So it really is rare, huh? You're so lucky, Mii-tan.." Asuka said to Mii.

"She's not all that special, jeez, it's only a little unusual bird..." Mai said, rolling her eyes.

"Biiipu!" Mii stuck her tongue at Mai. "You're just jealous, aren't you? Oh come on, it's no doubt, that's why you're the only one acting so mean about iit~!" Mii teased Mai playfully.

"J-jealous?! Me?! Stop thinking such ridiculous things.. Who wants to be jealous of that?" Mai put some tako into her mouth. Mii replied to her with, "Because of the way you're acting, haha~"

"There's no need to argue over something so little. Let's just enjoy our dinner peacefully." Mea told everyone with a sigh.

- And yes, they all enjoyed their dinner. When they were finished, and after taking baths, Asuka and Daichi had kept a promise to Ai that they would like to stay over for the night.

- Mii asked Daichi and Asuka if they would like to play with her in her room.

"No thanks, I am sorry. But I'd like to see what Ai-sensei is up to!" Asuka told Mii, in a friendly way. "Though, I'm sure Daichi wants to play with you~?"

"Huh? Oh, um, alright." Daichi nodded slowly. "Awwwwww... it'll be so less fun without you, Asuka-chan. But I understand if it's that important! Come with me plushy-cheeks, I've got lots of good stuff in my room!"

Daichi blushed a little. "Ok..." 'Why does she always call me plushy-cheeks? I know my cheeks are soft, but she calls me that alot.. and clings to me. I wonder...'

Daichi was still following Mii to her room, until she finally got there and opened the door. She walked in a little, then turned around to Daichi. "Come on, there's a lot of cool stuff in here!" she said. "Woooow, this room is big!" Daichi replied, while walking in. Mii shut the door behind. "Yeah, it is! And I've got lots of toys too! How about I talk about some of them?"

"Alright..." Daichi was happy to play. So they both took a seat on Mii's bed. Right then, Mii picked up a Popotan toy. "This is a toy version of the flowers outside! They're called Popotan, and they're really pretty!" Daichi agreed to Mii. "Yeah, they do look really pretty."

Daichi stared into Mii's eyes. 'Now that I think about it... Mii is pretty too... But, still, why does she call me plushy so much? Is she in love with me or something?' - Mii wasn't aware that she was being stared at, and put down the toy then picked up a Magical Girl Lilo toy. "I really love this one, it's my Magical Girl Lilo toy! I've always loved to watch the show she's in, and guess what? I dress up just like her! There's a costume like that in my closet! Aswell as my magical hammer!"

Daichi replied with, "You actually got an outfit of that?"

"It was a lot to get, but I finally got it, hahaha~! You should've seen Mai-chan's face at the price!" Mii giggled.

"Oh yeah, and this one's really cute!" Mii picks up a plush doll of Unagi. "Ai-chan made this one. It's a huge, big doll of Unagi. And it's plushy, just like you~!"

Daichi blushed again. "M-me? Plushy? Why do you always call me that?" - Mii then clung to Daichi, poking his cheeks. "Because you are! Plushy, plushy plushyy~" Mii teased Daichi playfully, continuing to poke his cheeks. "A-ah, no, stop that, p-please!" Daichi was blushing harder, but didn't want to push her off.

"Plushy, plushy, plushy, plushy, plushy~~~ They're so soft~!" Mii rubbed her cheeks against Daichi's cutely, while Daichi couldn't take all the cuteness.

"P-please, please!" Daichi begged. "But you're so plushyy, myuu~~" Mii replied back, continuing. In Daichi's mind... 'All this cuteness.. I-I can't take it..'

"I can't take it.. I-I can't take it..." Daichi finally pushed Mii off of him, but still held her by the shoulders. Mii was confused. But suddenly, Daichi pinned Mii to the wall, but not with too much force that could bang her head on it, and then Mii was pulled into a kiss with him. Mii widened her eyes. 'D-Daichi-kun?!'

It seems though that Daichi was absolutely willing to do this, as he kissed Mii deeply, blushing and staring into her eyes. Mii was totally confused, but she was kissing him back. And after about a minute, Daichi pulled away from Mii's lips very gently, wondering what he had just done.

There was silence for about a few minutes, until Mii finally broke it with... "..D-daichi..kun..? You... you just... k-kissed me..."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I'm very very sorry!" Daichi panicked and quickly ran out of Mii's room, heading for the guest room. He didn't know if he wasn't intending to do that, or if he was falling in love with Mii and didn't know it.

"W-wait, no, you don't have to leave! C-come back!" Mii got up and ran out her room too. She was really confused on why Daichi kissed her, but it was an amazing moment for her. "Daichi-kun, daichi-kun? It's fine, please! I just want to talk to you!" Mii ran downstairs. She was REALLY looking everywhere for him now. As she passed the kitchen, Mea saw her and her expression. "Mii-sama? What are you doing? You look like you're in a rush for something."

Mii turned to Mea, stopping. "I'm not sure if you'll understand, Mea-chan.. It's really secret.."

"...There isn't anything that I can't understand. Come on, you can tell me anything. I promise not to tell anyone else." Mea said, promisingly. "...Ok.. but will you help me find Daichi-kun afterwards?" Mii asked. Mea gave her a nod, and the two took a seat at the table.

"Now, tell me, what's going on?" Mea asked. Mii looked around a bit, then back to Mea, started blushing. "W-well... I was playing with Daichi.. showing him all my toys..and then.. I was playfully teasing him about how plushy he is... and then he pinned me to the wall and pulled me into a deep kiss... I liked it so much, but.. I was so confused... why did he do that?" Mii gulped and hoped for nothing bad to happen.

"...I see... I'm sure of it, Mii. You and Daichi are in love. Love is a great thing. After all, you said before that he's your "puppy-cheeks", right?" Mea looked into Mii' s eyes. Mii nodded slowly. "But do you think that we should be in a relationship? Do you? M-Mea, w-what.. do you think?"

Mea widened her eyes. She remembered that Mii and her sisters still have a journey of time-traveling to follow. "Um.. Well.. It's definitely not anything that I would want to stop. I can't tell you exactly..."

Mii sighed. "I want to see plushy-cheeks now.." Mii got up and walked next to Mea. Mea stood up aswell. "Alright, as you wish."

"Where do you think he went?" Mea asked. "I don't know.. He must have went somewhere. Please, please find him Mea! I really wanna talk to him!" Mii begged.

-Continuing!

Mea nodded. She definitely knew that Daichi was still somewhere around the mansion. As part of her strange, magic abilities, she closed her eyes, and begun to sense around the house. "Mea-chan, what are you doing?" Mii asked. "I'm sensing for his presence around here. He's definitely still around.", Mea replied. Mii sighed in relief.

"...Go check outside. He is outside. And he seems kind of depressed. I'm sure that only you can go help him now." Mea told Mii. "O-oh, thank you Mea-chan! I'm sure I am the only one who can help him.." Mii ran out of the kitchen, then ran out the doors and went outside. It was still night-time. Mii hadn't a clue to where Daichi could be. But she had to find him fast. Mii ran towards the doors of the Christmas shop. "Plushy-plushy, where are you?" Mii saw a shadow move away at the ends of the mansion. "Heey, don't escape, please!" Mii followed the shadow until she was on the other side of the house. Daichi was there indeed, and turned around to her, widening his eyes.

"Daichi-kun, you don't have to run away from me! I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at you! I just want to talk to you! Please, stop running away from me!" Mii shouted. "H-how can you say that?! I wasn't supposed to do that, was I!?..." Daichi shouted back. There was a moment of silence, then Mii walked up to Daichi. "Daichi-kun, come with me..."

Mii took Daichi's hand and ran over to the Popotan fields that were in the front of the house. The two stopped in the middle of it. Mii turned to Daichi and gave a great sigh. But, she was ready to tell him. "Listen...when you kissed me... it wasn't.. anything bad. It was an amazing moment... I'm not sure why you did it though.. Can you.. tell me..? Please...?" Mii asked, blushing a little. Daichi was also blushing a bit, but nodded. "W-well...I was starting to think that you're pretty.. and then.. you clung to me and kept calling me plushy more and more... I just couldn't help it. The more you've called me plushy and hugged me, the more I must've been falling in love with you. It just felt... warm." Daichi gulped, because he felt embarrassed saying that he loved Mii. But he knew it was true. Mii looked at him in the eyes. There was yet another moment, no, minute of silence. Mii then finally said, to break the silence, "Because.. because you are plushy.. And I think you're a cute, plushy, adorable, really nice, friendly boy. You mean so much to me! And I was kind of falling in love with you too.. But... there's a problem."

Daichi widened his eyes. "W-what is it?" Mii gulped. She would try her best not to share the secret of her journey with him. But she had to explain something. "W-well.. I do want to be with you, but.. Me and my sisters, and Mea, we travel and travel around, and we must always leave behind anyone we get close to. It's always painful, I know. But it just can't be helped. I wish now, I could just stay with you forever..." Mii blushed. "I understand... I... I want you to be mine, too.. And you want me to be yours, I know.. You've told me that before. Well, whatever time we have left to be together, I want to cherish it for the rest of my life." Daichi told Mii, with a very truthful face.

"Really...? I love you.. so much, Daichi-kun! Let's cherish it forever..." Mii leaned closer to Daichi, who leaned closer to her in return. "Yes.. I love you so much, too.. Forever, let's cherish that..." Daichi replied back.

Soon, Daichi had his arms wrapped around Mii, pulling her into a very deep kiss, as the Popotan were glowing around them, and the usual green flower was in the sky, glowing. Ai, Mai, Mea and Asuka watched the two from inside the window. "That is really cute.. This was bound to happen at some point..." Ai said. "How does someone like her end up like this? She's too young for that!" Mai said. "I don't think so. I let this happen, after all." Mea said. Asuka giggled. "Isn't this cute?"

Mii and Daichi continued to kiss, while the mansion was slowly fading away as usual. Mii was also slowly fading with the mansion, as was Ai, Mai, and Mea.

'I'll never forget you, plushy-cheeks~!' Mii said in her mind. 'I'll never forget you, jolly girl..' Daichi said in her mind. By then, Mii was gone, and Daichi was hugging thin air. Ai, Mai and Mea had disappeared too. All that was left was Daichi and Asuka.

Daichi widened his eyes. "Well, that's it. They're gone..." He turned around to Asuka. "W-waaah!"

Asuka looked at Daichi. "Daichi-kun, what are you doing here?" She pondered innocently. "N-nothing Asuka-chan, I was just.. staring into the Popotan!" Daichi replied, nervously. Asuka walked up closer to him, and smiled. "I'm sure you were, hehe. I'm sure you were, Daichi-kun."

-aaaand there is the end! ...for now? I can ALWAYS add another chapter :3 but this is the true end for now. it's not like I'm going to add another scene where Daichi and Mii go further than this! hahahahahaha LOLOL?! :D or.. will I?


End file.
